


Two is One and One is Two

by flyingfree



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, to balance all those wonderful angsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfree/pseuds/flyingfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An endless loop of Makoto and Haruka. Quick drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two is One and One is Two

Makoto can’t help but smile at the dark-haired man staring intently at the wide selection of canned mackerels in front of him. He suggested that he and Haru split up their shopping list earlier thinking it would be time efficient.

He finished his part quickly about five minutes ago and instead of calling Haru to finish up, he kept watching the other from down the end of the aisle. Haru would take two cans, then look at it back and forth before putting back one can and settling for the other but then as he’s about to leave he’ll return it to the shelf and stare again.

As he was about to repeat that cycle for the nth time, Makoto chuckled. If they want to go home early so they can swim at their apartment’s communal pool before the day ends, he better help Haru soon. So he went towards the other man and grabbed as many cans as he can and dropped it to their cart. “Why don’t we try all the brands, ne?”

And as Haru took his free hand that that’s not pushing the cart, Makoto thought that a week with nothing but canned mackerel every meal time is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> When I read too much angst and I can't handle it, I drabble.


End file.
